Desert Winds: Redclaw's Angel
by DJ-SlashMusika21
Summary: Within a new world where life depends on survival of the fittest, a character will be thrown into the mix and learn that even he has a place within the depths of this society. Or does he? One-shot based off of Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds


**Desert Winds: Redclaw's Angel**

_Well, abandoning the kid surely won't help my appeal towards Lucario. Maybe it's best I stay here as to not let myself die at his paws._

The new character was a golden dog with dirty blonde chest fur, his chest fur taking the shape of a heart. He had spiky medium blonde hair that peaked up, the hair being mostly covered due to the red and white Christmas hat he wore on the top of his head, the puffball on the top being a jet black color. He had a massive bang in his hair the shape of a boomerang. His eyes were a dark black, resembling a onyx mineral.

Around his neck was an orange bead necklace which has a green and orange jack-o'-lantern in the middle of it. He wore a sleeveless snow white hoodie which was partially open revealing his chest fur. On the back of the hoodie was an ebony cross with a skeleton chained to it, a rose between its teeth. His shorts were a light black and grey, a black bandana wrapped around his left knee. In his back pockets were two white, black and blue scarves that hang down. The final touch were a pair of white and black sneakers.

From his hoodie pocket, he withdrew a pair of jet black sunglasses that he quickly put on his face.

Damien Angels the Dog, half-demon and apprentice to Lucario, blinked twice at his new surroundings and instinctively knew he was inside an active volcano. Pitch black eyes gazed at the billowing smoke that escaped the mouth of the mountain, blinding him from the intense rays of dual suns. Streams of molten magma slid down the walls and lanterns hanging on houses helped illuminate this natural oasis of embers.

"Just where the hell am I?" the Angel spoke.

"You're in my tribe's territory!" a male voice exclaimed from behind the hound who turned to face this new person. "My, aren't we Redclaws getting new visitors here everyday now?"

He was a green-furred canine around the age of twelve. He wore a dirty-brown vest and a pair of open-toed sandals, which gave his a scruffy appearance. The young hound smirked at the other hound while the Angel sighed to himself, slowly shaking his head.

"Great, I'm graced by the presence of a snot nosed kid who thinks he can smile at me and act like he knows everything. Please do not act like Lucario." the golden anti-hero said.

"Lucario? I'm sorry but I'm not certain I know this Lucario character. However, I'm Loki and you are?" the newly introduced Loki questioned.

"I am none of your damn business. If I don't get back to South Island, Lucario is going to kill me ten times over for not protecting the kid!" the older dog of sixteen years old replied.

"South Island? There's no place known as South Island in the land of Areno."

Instantly, Damien's coal colored eyes snapped open as he cringed in fear.

"I'm in another world then! I've never heard of Areno and you haven't heard of South Island!"

"So are you going to tell me your name and where you are from?" the child asked, tapping his foot.

"Not a chance." Damien answered before walking past the canine, his shoulder brushing against the younger one's.

Loki turned to the walking dog, a devious smirk coming upon his face.

"Hey newcomer, you're going the wrong way! It's the other way to leaving the mountain."

_Maybe he's as thick headed as that echidna._

Damien glanced back at the canine and chuckled at his attempt to trick him

"That leads to a pitfall idiot," the dog smirked. "And besides, I know how to fly."

Without another word, the golden male walked into the village and astounded other villagers who whispered at his awkward appearance, the Angel paying no heed to their words. The two dogs passed by the training grounds and the newcomer saw the familiar faces of Knuckles the Echidna, Silver and Kumori the Hedgehogs and Blaze the Cat.

"What exactly are they training for?" Damien whispered.

"Tell me who you are and where you come from and I'll say." Loki said with a smile, earning a soft chuckle from the older hound.

"You remind me of Stream. I'm Damien Angels and I'm from Earth which seems way out of your Areno's zip code." the half-demon stated.

Loki nodded, scratching his head at the name Stream though he was familiar to the name Earth from the first time someone unfamiliar, Knuckles, came to his tribe unexpectedly. All these newcomers were from this planet though what was the relation with all the new people and Areno?

"Anyway, the Redclaws are training for the Gathering Tournament that begins eight months from now and it is highly important that we come the victors."

Gathering Tournament? It didn't sound like something that needed to be trained for though Damien wasn't going to let the name fool him. If this was a tribe, there obviously had to be a leader and for certain, he knew it wasn't this young child. So who exactly could it have been?

"Well, please, enter here. I must show you to the leader of the Redclaws." the jade male said.

"Whatever." the dog scoffed.

The two males entered to gaze at a male standing next to a female who leaned back in her chair. The male was a heavy-muscled coyote with bright-orange fur and a black scar over his left eyes. He was garbed only in white bandages placed across his waist, wrists, and ankles.

The female was a female jackal with black fur and white stripes running down her exposed back and forearms, two red stripes over her eyes, and a red diamond birthmark on her forehead. She wore a short sleeveless green shirt, a pair of red/gray sneakers, tattered gray pants, and a red bandanna wrapped around her left shoulder. The symbol of the Redclaws, three running scars, was present for both of them, symbolizing their rank as warriors.

"Loki, who exactly is this character you've brought to me this time?" the female asked.

"Master Lia, this is Damien Angels, another newcomer from Earth. Damien, this is the leader of the Redclaws, Lia the Jackal." the young child said, nodding to his leader.

"Nice to meet you I guess." the apprentice scratched the back of his head and rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

The jackal shook her head in disappointment at the dog while the coyote growled at the arrogant hound. He balled his hand into a fist, shaking it at the half-demon whose black contact covered eyes looked lazily at him.

"Why don't you show respect for the master you trash?" the coyote barked.

"Because I've seen better than both of you and frankly, you need to stop barking mister Chihuahua." the dog said with a bored expression.

"Grise, remember the last time you let your cockiness get the best of you? Knuckles easily defeated you without much effort." Lia spoke, attempting to calm the coyote down however like the old Damien would, he allowed his cockiness to fuel his anger.

"Meet me at the Arena so I can wipe that expression off your face!"

With that, the sun burnt coyote left the room while Lia and Loki looked at the dog whose arms were behind his head in a lazy fashion. Sighing, the anti-hero left the room and headed to the arena to face off against this Grise character. The jackal and dog soon followed the third canine's lead.

The apprentice took careful notice of the Redclaw village and its culture like Lucario made him do when they visited new areas. The Redclaws seemed to lack any sort of natural goods or fluids though they somehow managed to continue their survival. Their main line of work was apparently found in metal work, which had its advantage with all the ore and lava abundant in the volcano. Still, Damien was considered an outsider compared to everyone else. After a long walk through the stone roads, the canine went downwards through a staircase.

"This must be it."

After a few flight of stairs, the trio could see the arena floating on top of the lava river. The place looked like it used to be part of the main village before drifting away. The walls were made from obsidian with six curved spikes decorated overhead. The three reached the bottom step and reached a stone bridge that stretched across the molten banks and towards the entrance of the coliseum. Upon entry, the dog found a wide battleground covered with stalagmites and a thin stream of lava in the center. Raised stands were placed around the battlefield.

"Come here Damien so I can finally show you some respect." Grise screamed as the dog hopped onto the stadium floor.

"You sure you want to do this?" the half-demon pondered.

Grise nodded with a malevolent type of smirk that amused the dog. With a little wink to catch the coyote off guard, Damien dashed over and went for a spinning kick that Grise easily dodged. The coyote would be quick to counter with a powerful punch or would he? Sparking to life underneath his feet, sunny rich flames flared to life and allowed the Angel to propel himself into the sky. Loki was astounded by the little feat, he could actually fly without wings.

"What is this?" Grise exclaimed, unaware that Damien could do this.

"This is just a small trick I can pull off though I would be paying more attention to the real me."

Confused about what he meant, the clone of Damien disappeared into particles of chaos energy as the one and only Angel came rushing towards the coyote. In his right hand was an ebony and violet compact sphere and before he could move, the globe of raw power slammed into the stomach of the cocky character, expanding into a glorious dome of annihilation.

"Dark Repulsion." the dog murmured as Grise slammed into the side of the arena, practically unconscious.

Lia walked over to Damien while Loki ran over to tend with Grise once again, earning a chuckle from the jackal. The golden hound looked to the girl and shook his head at how easily he won.

"That was quite impressive indeed. Out of all the newcomers, you may be the most arrogant but you have the most extraordinary powers I've seen to date." Lia said with a round of applause.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult but whatever. So why exactly do you need to win this Gathering Tournament?" Damien asked.

"It's not necessary as to say that we really don't want this other tribe, the Greyfangs, to win." the jackal responded.

Once he heard the name Greyfangs, a person came to mind instantly. Maybe he came to this world as well.

"Greyfangs? Do you know a guy named Darius who could possibly be in that tribe?" the dog asked though the girl shook her head no. The girl smiled at the boy who looked at her weirdly.

"So would you like join our tribe? Your skills might actually be useful in helping us stop the Greyfangs though you're not really needed due to these other newcomers."

Damien looked at Lia before summoning his jets of fire once again, saluting the leader of the Redclaws with a smirk. He began to get a running start and answered her:

"Sorry but this really isn't my style. I have my own job to get back to."

With that, he rocketed into the skies like a fighter plane and left the Crimson Volcano through the thick smoke while Loki dragged Grise over to Lia.

"Doubt we'll see him again?" the child asked.

"I think we will. That dog may be arrogant but he truly is an interesting angel that someone sent to us." Lia said unconsciously, a shade of red crawling to her face as the duo of hounds dragged Grise away to the infirmary.

_Fin…?

* * *

_

**A/N: This was a little humorous one-shot that I did for Babylon Sky Hawk to help support his story, Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds, involving my character Damien and his characters, Lia, Loki and Grise. This isn't exactly what will happen so I'll just explain some of the things that I'm sure will not happen.**

**One, Darius, my other OC and Damien's older brother will never be mentioned in the story and two, Damien won't actually be this powerful because a certain author makes him look pathetic. Lol but whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Review! Thanks! Bye.**


End file.
